


Told you I’d see you soon

by crystalclod87



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [4]
Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalclod87/pseuds/crystalclod87
Summary: SPOILERS CW for Tommy’s March 1st stream.Ghostinnit stuff, I know he’s revived hush
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, SBI Dynamic - Relationship
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136891
Kudos: 23





	1. Farewell

“Did you ever love him?” The specter’s voice blurted out to the elder avian who stood by his sons’ gravestones. Phil felt as though instead of Wilbur, he had been the one stabbed through the heart. “Of course,” He closed his eyes, letting the numbing tears spill down his flushed face. His eyes were already raw, feathers plucked out onto the dead grass, devoid of life, much like his children had been. 

“Then why didn’t you act like it? Why did you let him die? You were supposed to be there for him.” Wilbur questioned, having flickered into view above his tombstone. “You let him die!” He snapped when Phil didn’t respond. “You all did! You let my little brother fucking die alone, trapped, with the one who made his life hell.” The dead brunette shouted at his father, fury burning brighter than L’manburg or the fireworks at Tubbo’s execution had. 

“Will-“ The blonde rasped out with a sob. “I held him as he died, alone, beaten to death, in a prison cell with that monster. Did you know he screamed for you? And you didn’t care to reply? You didn’t save him? He pleaded for his life, Phil. He didn’t want to die.” Wilbur hissed with venom. Phil clenched his mouth shut, tears glistening as they flooded down his cheeks. Will was right. Phil had failed both of his children. Left them to rot under the somber ground. 

“Will?” A small voice whispered. A voice that made Phil’s heart shatter. Tommy, his mind supplied. “Tommy?” Wilbur addressed, floating past his sobbing father to console his brother. “Is this for us?” The ghastly blonde croaked, his throat still scarred from where Dream’s hands had been. Wilbur nodded with a sad smile, holding his hand out to Tommy. Who took his hand with no hesitation. Tommy’s gaze drifted from their tombstones to Phil hunched down before his. 

“Dad?” He whispered, dull eyes wider than saucers as he let go of Wilbur’s hand to reach his father’s side. Phil flinched when he felt the cold hands envelop him into a hug from behind. “Tommy..” Phil croaked out, trembling as the spirit tried to hug him tighter. “I missed you.” He mumbled into his Arctic empire uniform. Phil bit back a sob, turning around to hug the transparent ghost by his side. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, Toms. I’m sorry for never being there when you needed me. You sacrificed so much, for me, for Will, for everyone and now-“ He cut himself off with a sob, pulling his semi solid son further into his arms. “Now I’m dead.” Tommy finished his sentence simply. His tone wasn’t one of grief but one of acceptance. “You were awful, Dad.” He started, tears spilling down his cheeks as he spoke. 

“But I still forgive you. I love you, Dad. Please tell me if you ever did too. Before we go again, I need to know.” His voice broke as he begged. Phil hid his face in his son’s shoulder. “Yes. I love you, my son. But I don’t deserve to, not now.” He croaked. Tommy smiled sadly, ruffling his father’s hair. “If it helps,” The blonde started, pulling away from his father’s embrace and holding both of his hands.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore, Dad. It’s peaceful there. No more pain. Nothing.” He reassured him with a smile. A smile that Phil shakily returned, “I’m glad you have peace.” Tommy bit his lip when he realized that he was fading. “I don’t have much time left here. I doubt Will does either. Before we go, can you promise me something?” He asked. Phil immediately nodded. 

“Yes, anything.” He breathed out hoarsely. “Keep Tubbo safe for me. Make sure Techno knows that I don’t hate him and that it’s not his fault. And please, dad. Keep that green bastard locked away for good.” Phil gave his hands a reassuring squeeze as confirmation. Tommy accepted that answer, “Thank you.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

By the time Phil looked up, both Tommy and Wilbur were gone. Only the graves remained, their names and date of births and deaths etched on each of them. Phil’s hands brushed onto the cool stone as he traced his thumb over his sons’ names. A small smile played on his lips, “Rest now.” He said as he looked to the sky.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Wilbur reunite in the afterlife.

“Tommy?” Wilbur’s voice echoed throughout the air. The blonde’s head snapped toward the sound, blue eyes going wide with recognition of the voice. “Will?” He whispered hoarsely. Wilbur ran toward his younger brother and threw his arms around his shaking thin form. “What?” The brunette stammered, “You’re not supposed to be here.” Tommy smiled sadly in his embrace, blood smeared on his lips. “Hey Will. Long time no see?” He chuckled as he pulled away, his eyes full of accepted sorrow. Wilbur’s eyes drifted to the blood smeared on his lips and the deep dark bruises that adorned his throat. “You...” He started, raising a hand near his face. Tommy nodded solemnly, “I’m dead, Will. Are you happy to see me?”


End file.
